The Game of Manipulation
by Braingame
Summary: First attempt at writing. Padme is a sith with a midi-chlorian count comparable to Anakin, how will this change the War? Will Anakin turn to the Dark side or will Padme renounce the darkness? A Padme/Anakin story. Rated M for Dark and suggestive themes. Image credit: www . fanpop . com
1. Introduction

**The Game of Manipulation**

Hey guys first attempt at writing, hope you like it…

Btw, italics are thoughts, this is the introduction not chapter one and the characters might be a little OOC.

**_BEFORE YOU READ_**; this story has some darker scenes, I've minimalized them but there are still a few, e.g. the first scene.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.

* * *

**Introduction**

'No! Please!'Padmé's screams echoed off the stone walls of her quarters. Darth Sidious watched in silent approval as his apprentice, Darth Tyranus, tortured the girl. The count's face was a mask of shame and regret, as he conjured such lightning that would send a Jedi Master into insanity. The cruellest part of sith lightning in comparison to electroshock torture was that it wasn't just a surge of electrical current; it was a powerful psychological weapon, inducing paralysing fear in addition to causing absolute agony.

Padmé was 10 when Sidious found her; the strength of the force within her was incredible, testing revealing a midi-chlorian count of over 21,000 per cell. Coming to the conclusion that as every action has an equal and opposite reaction, she might be the only way to counter the inevitable appearance of the chosen one. He immediately took her away to Coruscant to become his apprentice but soon after beginning training he was forced to reconsider his tactics as she was unusually strong-willed and rebelled against his views, so he decide to take a more compelling approach. However at eleven years of age he was still unable to break her to his will so a new strategy had been devised, a somewhat less tasteful strategy, but was sure to convince her that it would be too painful not to follow him.

_Torture, it is a means to an end; most fear pain which means it can be a great way to motivate people; however the acquisition of information using torture is unreliable. Causing someone pain can break their will, cause them to betray even the ones they love most; keeping in mind however that this makes them just as likely to turn on you when you send them to carry out your orders. But perhaps torture's most powerful use is to shape someone._

'Enough. Leave us.' Sidious dismissed his tone carrying his power silencing any possible dispute. The lightning stopped and with it the screams, Count Dooku turned to face him, his expression betrayed nothing but his eyes were haunted.

'Yes, my master.' Bowing respectfully, he strode out of the room and rubbed his eyes and sighed at the thought of what the girl would be submitted to now.

_Darth Sidious must be dealt with, he is the sith lord which will cause legions of people to die but this example of his ruthlessness is unnerving. I wonder if I made the right decision leaving the Jedi to try and foil his plans, they would have never agreed with me when I decided to join the dark side in the effort of destroying him. I had thought them fools but now I wonder who was the wiser as I begin to understand the enormous gravity of my choice. I now contemplate how long I have until the dark side overrules my purpose and my sanity._

'Water… Please, water' Padmé begged on the edge of consciousness. The pain had passed but had left her shaken and too weak to move while the chains weighed her down. Sidious gravitated over to the tap and readied a glass, mixing the water with Sodium thiopental, a tranquilliser. Sidious turned to her to give her the concoction only to find her asleep. The serum would not be needed; irritated he placed a glass of fresh water by her side and left.

Padmé opened her eyes a few hours later to find he had left her in peace. Drinking the water she focussed on her handcuffs, they were made so as to be impervious to the force but the metal itself was vulnerable to fatigue and were now easy to remove, reminding her how useful a knowledge of science was. Satisfied with her progress she walked to the door placing her ear to it, sensing no-one nearby she sent a pulse of the force towards the door. It was sent flying into the opposite wall its speed leaving a satisfyingly large hole through which sunlight streamed; she stepped out of her cell freedom finally within her grasp.

'Padmé, you should not have left your cell.'

* * *

Three years later…

'It will be done master.' _Or the Naboo invasion will be the least of my problems._ _Master Sidious means well, but he does get very cross when I don't do as he asks._

Padmé was now Queen of Naboo, she was proud to be able to say she got there on her own merits, but it was not the life she wanted. Her life as Queen was more than comfortable but with Sidious controlling her it felt more like a prison. Standing on the balcony was the only place where she got some peace from her monotonous duties. The view across the landscape was amazing; she could see the edge of the city meeting the lake which was surrounded by islands that gave off a faint blue hue, the water glistening in the morning sun.

_This planet is beautiful; I can understand why Sidious chose this place… It would be nice to live amongst or as one of the people, a carefree teenager relaxing in the water... Stop Padmé you have work to do, starting this war will deliver the everlasting peace that the republic failed to deliver. With Sidious at the helm, the need for conflict in the senate will be quelled._

_Sa_bé walked out onto the balcony, Padmé looked lost in thought. _Our Queen is a paragon, with the beauty of an angel and a mind as sharp and bright as a Jedi's saber. Yet every time I come to see her she seems somewhat distracted. It's only a pity I'm not what she's distracted by…_

'Your Highness?' Sabé, her handmaiden and best friend, interrupted her thoughts. Padmé turned to her glad of the distraction.

'"Your Highness"? Really Sabé? How long will it take for you to call me Padmé?' she asked smiling. Even in the midst of an impending invasion, Sabé's attention to etiquette still made her smile.

'Ok cutie.' Sabé replied seductively.

'That's more like it.' Padmé said laughing.

'Anything for you, Mistress' Sabé replied smiling. 'But on a serious and sombre note, your presence is requested down in the throne room. The Trade Federation has blockaded our beautiful planet.' Sabé's tone had lost its frivolity, Padmé's face fell.

_It has begun… Focus, you knew this would happen and you know why, procrastinate a bit and everything will go smoothly._

'Just give me a minute to put on this ridiculous headdress and I'll be right down.' Padmé replied, 'Hey Sabé, do you think if I gave Nute Gunray the hat he might leave?' Padmé asked her smile returning.

'Well… You became Queen at fourteen, pull this off and you could make chancellor!' Sabé laughed, and both headed inside to prepare for the Royal Advisory Council.

* * *

So, hoped you liked it. Reviews more than welcome, please give constructive criticism it will really help. And I will try to update as often as I can! See you soon guys!


	2. Chapter 1

**The Game of Manipulation**

Hey guys, I apologize profusely for the ridiculous wait. I had finished the prologue of my first story and was so excited I hadn't planned where to go from there… So long story short (no pun intended) after 76 unique plans and 28 drafts here is the first chapter! I proof read this three times and asked a friend to as well, not three times but you get the idea. I didn't really know Sabé's personality, at all, so I hope you like the character style I decided on. BTW included a scene from "Star Wars: The Phantom Menace" hope you don't mind. Please review, huge thanks to Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay and ambre for reviewing and to all those who favourited and/or added it to alerts and/or read it. So, first chapter, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

'The very presence of the Viceroy's blockade proves how far he is willing to take this dispute! We must plead our case to the senate and request action against Gunray, he's overstepped his boundaries!' Sio Bibble finished, the council members nodded their agreement and looked expectantly at Padmé.

'We have already contacted Senator Palpatine and the chancellor has assured him that the ambassadors he sent will negotiate with the Federation to reach a settlement. The Viceroy will bow to the chancellors demands.' Padmé replied coolly, Sio relaxed into his chair looking defeated. _Seriously, this would be my decision even if I wasn't making sure this ends badly. Bibble is way too tense, council members don't get this riled over a trade dispute blockade. Not to mention everyone else; they're all outwardly passive but their shoulders are tense, Panaka is constantly looking out the window, it's almost as if they know they're about to be attacked. _

'Your highness, we are receiving a transmission from senator Palpatine' Dormé said unfazed by the recent argument, Padmé sighed and gestured for her to connect the call. Palpatine flickered into existence in the centre of the council hall and bowed to Padmé.

'Your highness,' He greeted. Padmé nodded to him and he continued, 'The Chancellor's ambassadors have just reported that they have arrived on the Flagship of the Trade Federation and will be commencing negotiations shortly. However the news has had profoundly little impact on the senate, I fear that should things escalate we shall not receive adequate support to resolve the issue favourably. Furthermore I have received word that the Viceroy has increased production of his battle droids, and it has become apparent that it is a possibility he may not wish to resolve this peacefully. Until such times as this situation is resolved; I would recommend caution and compliance with his wishes as we have no wish to engage in… open hostilities.' He finished awkwardly as though not wanting to admit his suspicions.

Padmé straightened on her seat, 'Senator, the Trade Federation has only ever attacked small organisations and offending corporations. I find it highly unlikely that he will resort to such crude tactics to settle a trade dispute; the political response would be incalculable. The Trade Federation will bow to the Chancellor's demands and a settlement will be reached, I will not be intimidated by reports of weapons!' she replied forcefully with unwavering conviction. _I hope that was convincing enough, I'm supposed to inspire everyone to be assertive and hopefully spark the war with talk of peace. I just hope the Viceroy isn't as incompetent as he is arrogant._

Palpatine lowered his gaze, and for a brief second he looked as though he just told a family a loved one had died. He quickly changed to a positive look of confidence, 'Of course your highness, I was merely concerned; the Viceroy is not known for his co-operative nature. I will of course continue to inform you of further developments.' After bowing he faded and the council was adjourned.

* * *

Padmé walked into her rooms, carefully removing her headdress and changing into less valuable clothes. Stretching she locked her door and activated a holo-communicator. As the hooded figure appeared she knelt, 'Master,' she greeted, the single word betraying her fear.

Sidious began speaking, 'You have done well my apprentice; the Trade Federation will reject the Chancellors demands and begin the invasion. Once he has taken control of the planet he will ask you to sign a treaty to make his invasion legal. You of course will refuse, I will rouse the senate and create a strong sympathy for Naboo, and it will not be difficult to replace Valorum and achieve the office of Chancellor. After this we fake your death sparking a war with the republic fighting the Trade Federation. Your assignment is nearly complete, do not fail me.' He ended ominously and faded as the exchange ended. Standing Padmé stretched again and began to walk over to the indoor fountain but stopped when she heard the door alert go off, opening the door Padmé was surprised to see Sabé.

Sabé bowed, 'Your highness.'

Padmé shook her head smiling, 'Really Sabé, must I go through this again?'

Sabé smiled in return, 'Every time cutie.' Padmé gestured her inside, Sabé dropped her smile and continued, 'How are you? The talk of politics seemed particularly wearing today.'

Padmé sighed, 'It's just a trade dispute. I don't understand why everyone is suddenly so paranoid, it's not as though the Trade Federation would be as bold and unreasonable so as to attack us over this.' Sabé raised an eyebrow at her self-convincing tone. 'Hey, if they are crazy enough to try the republic will assist us.' Padmé continued but trailed off.

Sabé looked at her concerned, 'Padmé you know how violent the Viceroy is in the senate, outside the political arena I'm certain the only reason he isn't a mass murderer is that it might cut his profits! Besides, you haven't been focussed lately, are you ok?' Sabé asked, Padmé Hesitated.

_Should I tell her? She is my best friend, and it would be so nice to talk to someone. No! I can't put her in that position, make her choose between loyalty to me or Naboo. Though if she's noticed It's only a matter of time before other start getting curious, I need to come up with a decent excuse; secret lover? No, too scandalous. Blackmail, raise too much suspicion. Family troubles, no, anyone who knows me would see though that easily._

'Padmé, what's wrong?' Sabé asked. Padmé who'd been oblivious to the fact that she was staring absentmindedly at the mural behind Sabé sighed to cover her indecision.

'It's nothing Sabé, I'm fine.' Padmé smiled. _Ugh, how does she do that? Make me lower my barriers, I can falsely convince a royal advisory council that I have full faith in galactic politics without even hinting at my deception but I nearly spill my guts to Sabé! I hope that invasion fleet arrives soon._

Unconvinced Sabé let the matter drop, 'Anyway, the Chancellor's ambassadors should have reached an agreement by now.'

Padmé straightened, 'Good, now we can end this disturbance and get back to the needs of the people.' Sabé nodded in agreement and helped her with her attire.

* * *

'We will see.' Padmé finished aggressively. The members of the council glanced around Nervously, all wondering what happened to the Chancellor's ambassadors. 'Dormé contact Senator Palpatine.' Padmé ordered, the hologram flickered to light.

Palpatine bowed, 'Your Highness, I trust the negotiations were successful.'

Padmé frowned, 'The negotiations haven't started because the ambassadors failed to arrive, Senator.' her feigned displeasure convincing.

Palpatine looked surprised, 'The negotiations haven't started because the ambassadors aren't there? How could that be true? I have assurances from the Chancellor his ambassadors did arr- gotiate-ambassa-Senat-not possible….' The hologram died.

Padmé leaned forward, 'Senator Palpatine! What's happened?' she asked addressing Captain Panaka.

He turned to a security officer, 'Check the transmission generator.' He ordered, the officer saluted and left.

Sio Bibble looked concerned, 'Communications disruption can mean only one thing…Invasion.' He stated glancing around the council.

Padmé responded quickly, 'The Trade Federation would not dare go that far.' She asserted.

Captain Panaka supported her statement, 'The senate would revoke their trade franchise and they'd be finished. The council still exuded unease, poisoning the room.

Padmé moved to defuse the tension, 'We must continue to rely on negotiation.' She continued, sending a thankful glance the captain's way.

Sio Bibble looked incredulous, 'Negotiation? We've lost all communication, and where are the Chancellor's ambassadors?' He asked, Captain Panaka stepped towards the queen.

Concerned he reluctantly admitted, 'This is a dangerous situation your highness, our security volunteers will be no match for the battle-hardened federation army.'

Padmé relented concluding, 'I will not condone a course of action that will lead us to war.' Everyone looked tense, but there was nothing left to say.

Padmé sighed, 'There is nothing we can do until Senator Palpatine contacts us. Council adjourned.' She declared. The council dispersed and Padmé was returning to her room when she looked out and saw the Federation army roll through the city gates.

* * *

Sabé ran up the stairs, 'Your highness, you must change into handmaiden clothing, I will act as decoy; the Federation is invading.' Sabé said as she arrived in Padmé's room.

After changing Sabé focussed on controlling her breathing, _I have to think of something else or the Viceroy will see through the charade instantly. Ok, think about ummmm….Padmé. Oh goodness really? Theed is being invaded, I'm decoy queen and I start fantasising to take my mind off it? Well, I might as well considering my life might be considerably shorter now._

Padmé, oblivious to her earlier affections was watching her friend go through her alleged fear reaction. _Interesting, she seems to be taking it pretty well. Hell, she's smiling! I never expected her to be so cool under pressure._ Then a thought struck her; _I am betraying her. I told her things would be fine, Palpatine warned me about getting too close to anyone. _

She grimaced in guilt as the door opened revealing Several Battle droids, 'Hands up, you're under arrest.' The two were escorted down the stairs where they were greeted with the rest of the political group including the Viceroy.

Padmé was bored as the Viceroy bickered with Sio, Sabé only spoke when directly addressed and with as much confidence as Padmé. _Wow, she's really convincing; voice, disposition, tone, everything. She'd make a decent politician; I wonder why she opted to be a handmaiden. Hmmm… would she be freaked out if I contacted her with the force?_

_YES! _A voice in the back of her mind screamed. _She'd start to doubt her sanity and that's if she doesn't immediately doubt your identity._

_True, but I don't recall speaking to myself in the third person before. Considering it's the first sign of madness; SHUT UP._

The Viceroy ordered them to be taken to "Camp 4". The journey was torture listening to the droids constantly teasing each other. _I know that giving droids a personality makes them more resourceful, but how the viceroy stands this I'll never know. Probably made him susceptible to Sidious' manipulations in the first place, if I were in his place I'd leap at the chance for invading a planet where people had more than half a brain too._

Padmé's thoughts were interrupted when two humans and a large frog leapt from the overpass. The frog turned out to be a gungan while the humans turned out to be the Chancellor's ambassadors and jedi, after chatting with Bibble about their failures, they proceeded to come up with a plan; steal "Transport" from a heavily guarded hanger. _Finally some action, not that I'll be participating, but I miss the adrenalin._

_You need a hobby._

_What happened to "shut up"? Are you incapable of simple comprehension?_

_No, I'm just immune to snide dismissals._

_Well then would you kindly shut up so I can focus on enjoy the battle?_

_No._

_You're insufferable._

_More accurately; __**you're**__ insufferable. I am you remember?_

_Impossible to forget, I haven't killed you._

_That's cold._

_SHUT UP then._

As the sound of a lightsaber igniting followed by blaster fire, Padmé decided to continue her mental debate later as the battle escalated. The Jedi made short work of the droids and whisked everyone into the ship.

* * *

On the way to Tatooine Padmé was cleaning R2-D2, per Sabé's instructions. _I'll have to thank her for this later, it's nice to have a task where I can meditate while I'm doing it, and fortunately I'm can't contact Sidious without raising suspicion so I won't have to deal with his anger._

_I know, it also means we get the chance to talk._

_Oh no…._

_Charming, had you considered checking on Sabé?_

_You saw her, the girl's a natural. She's probably taking it better than I would!_

_You know that was adrenalin when it wears off she'll be a wreck._

_Yeah, I know how she feels, first time I went through it I was a wreck for a while. But comforting someone is not me._

_ It's that or you'll have to talk to me._

_That's blackmail!_

_So? You're a sith lady, as your conscience I have to either guilt or blackmail you into some morally correct decisions._

_I surrender on the terms that if I do this, you don't bother me._

_Deal._

* * *

Padmé knocked on Sabé's Door. After hearing a faint "come in," she opened the door to see a rather drab room and Sabé standing near the only window, lines through her makeup where tears had fallen.

'Sabé?' Padmé walked over to her.

'I'm sorry your highness I...' she was cut off as Padmé hugged her.

Padmé released her and they sat down on the settee. 'You ok Sabé?' Padmé asked.

Sabé laughed, 'No, I'm not. I'm sorry your highness I should not have fallen apart like this, I just…' Sabé trailed off, after a few breaths she continued, 'Last time the Trade Federation put people in "Camps" was on "The Dead Platform" and now people are…' trying to calm down again Sabé breathed slowly.

_I'm supposed to enjoy this? I don't, I feel terrible! This invasion is supposed to make people's lives better!_

_Good point… it's not what I expected._

_What happened to our agreement?_

_I lied._

_Ugh, wait… You can lie to me?_

_Technically it would be lying to yourself._

_Whatever, I can't talk right now. I have to try and enjoy this._

_I'm not enjoying it._

_Then don't experience it._

_What are you, an idiot? We agreed not half an hour ago that I am you, you are not enjoying this._

_I said try._

Padmé continued her mental debate but at the same time she reached out and hugged Sabé as she silently cried into her arms. _This isn't right, if this was going to make things better it wouldn't feel like this._

Sabé stretched back and Padmé released her again, 'I'm sorry your highness.' Sabé repeated.

Padmé was struck _She's sorry, it's my fault… I caused this. _'Sabé, there is no apology needed and don't worry, we'll get Naboo back.'

* * *

Ok people, end of the first Chapter, considering the tone of this chapter I considered changing it from an adventure to a Hurt/Comfort but the coming chapters are adventure style the story just has a darkish start. Anyway, please review and I will update... my last update promise "When I can" kinda went sideways. How about weekly? I'll do my best to keep to that. Again please review and tell me what you think… Should I go with Anakin/Padmé or Sabé/Padmé? I was thinking Padmé/Sabé obviously but it's up to you… This Chapter is about %100 longer than the last one so chances are they will be getting longer. Anyway… Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 2

**The Game of Manipulation **

Hey guys, I'm afraid I've a bit of bad news... My computer broke. (Dramatic pause) So, I will be writing the next 2-3 chapters on my iPhone, however in the past despite my best efforts, when I write things on my iPhone they always turn out shorter than I expected also there is not formatting, I will fix this later. I got an app that has a word counter, though I'm still not convinced it won't make my writing a little shorter. Not to mention that I will most likely make more mistakes so I apologize in advance for any mistakes and ask for your patience while reading. But enough of that only a bad workman blames his tools. huge thanks to all who read and/or favourited and/or are now following. Special thanks to Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay for his continued support and to scarletmoon, OAKMASTER, DBZ Stargate Ninjawars and several guests for they're reviews, comments and suggestions. I will still update weekly, and endeavor to improve my writing. With regards to the romance paths, well I got mixed answers so I decided to give a mixed storyline! Anyway, please review! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

'Wait!' Jar-Jar spun around and Qui-Gon turned, 'Wait, her highness commands you to take her handmaiden with you.' Panaka finished, gesturing to Padmé, his tone betraying his disagreement.

Qui-Gon looked at the captain then at Padmé his eyes probing. 'No more commands from her highness today captain, the spaceport is not going to be pleasant.' Qui-Gon argued beginning to turn away.

'Her highness wishes it, she's curious about the planet.' Panaka persuaded.

Qui-Gon paused and turned back, his disapproval obvious in his pained expression. 'This is not a good idea,' he said turning to Padmé. 'Stay close to me.' He warned and the trio and R2-D2 left while Panaka returned to the ship.

* * *

After a while of monotonous sand and unbearable heat Jar-Jar struck up conversation. 'Why did the Queen send yousir with us?' he asked Padmé.

Padmé turned to him, 'She wants to know more about the planet.' she replied evenly, Jar-Jar looked satisfied but Padmé did not miss Qui-Gon's expression become more troubled. 'What's wrong Master Jedi?' she asked.

Qui-Gon turned, 'We are approaching the city.' He said easily evading the question.

_That's not it. He knows something. _

_Oh please, put things in perspective! Your message to Sabé to leave Naboo was obvious and now she just happens to send you with him? The guy's not an idiot._

_Yes, don't need the lecture. My point was how much he knows could be dangerous. _

_An adroit observation! _

_Sarcasm doesn't suit me. _

_Then stop thinking slowly and get back to "Curiously exploring the planet". _

Any witty response was cut off as they walked into a small repairs shop. A toydarian hovered over to them speaking in huttese, after briefly discussing with Qui-Gon what type of ship needed repairs he shouted out the door. A small boy about nine years old with sandy hair and light fabric clothing ran in, Watto and the boy started speaking in rapid Huttese.

Padmé immediately noticed the change in the force and glanced at Qui-Gon to see if he had noticed but his face gave nothing away.

_Does he see the force practically bending around this kid? He's more powerful than me! Even Sidious' power pales in comparison next to mine, though he did say this might happen. "The Chosen One who will bring balance to the force." interestinng, if I can train him as my apprentice we could easily defeat Sidious. _

_Except when Qui-Gon twigs on he will go straight before the council. _

_Unlikely, how many force sensetives are "too old"? _

_True, but the council aren't all fools. For his power they might, or at least keep him under guard. _

_Ok, so I need to lure him away from the Jedi... Not too difficult but if he starts to believe in their code and beliefs it will take more than the lure of power to turn him. _

'Are you an angel?' the boy asked.

Padmé was startled out of her trance by the unexpected question 'What?' she asked half laughing.

The boy continued completely serious, 'An angel, I heard they're the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They live on the moons of Thiego, I think.' He finished.

_I'm being hit on by a nine year old. _

_That would solve your problem... _

_WHAT?! _

_Well, you need something more than power to give him, seducing him should work. _

_You can't be me, I just don't think like that! _

_But I am you so you must, besides its only five years. _

_That's more than half his life! _

_Not for long. _

'Your a funny little boy, how do you know so much?' Padmé asked, slightly flushed.

'I listen to all the traders and star pilots.' He said looking down at the peice of metmethod was polishing, looking back up he continued 'I'm a pilot you know, and one day Im going to fly away from this place.' He said with feeling.

_I can sympathize with him, I'd hate to be stuck here. _

_You are stuck here. _

_Touché. _

'How long have you been here?' She asked.

'Since I was very little, three... I think. Mum was sold to Gardulla the Hutt, but she lost us betting on the pod races.' he finished.

_Sold? _

_He said it. _

_Shut up!_

'You're a slave?' Padmé asked uncertainly.

Aankin's face instantly hardened, 'I'm a person and my name is Anakin.' He exclaimed clearly affronted.

Padmé immediately apologized, 'I'm sorry I don't fully understand this is a strange world to me.' She finished.

A crash startled them both and they quickly looked to find Jar-Jar looking, rather confused at the small droid who was now asking him a question in Huttese, the droid looked like a small human skeleton except the head looked like the top of a seashell. Jar-Jar not understanding a word, lunged at it and the droid gracefully sidestepped and started to laugh? Jar-Jar lunged again grabbing the droid by the neck, 'Hey!' Anakin shouted, the droid kicked Jar-Jar's leg. 'Hit the nose!' Anakin instructed. Jar-Jar dropped the droid and gestured why Anakin didn't say so earlier before turning back and poking the droird on the nose. The droid jumped into a folded form and landed in the middle of the walkway.

Anakin, seeming forgetting to be angry with Jar-Jar, was suddenly curious, 'Where do you come from?' He asked.

_Should I tell him? _

_Might as well, a kid that powerful would know instantly if you're lying. _

_Good point, and establishing friendship and trust will be very important. _

'Naboo' she said.

Anakin's eyes lit up, 'Where is that?' He asked excited.

'In the republic.' She responded.

'What's it like there? Mum says there's no slaves and there are Jedi!' he said his voice coloured with awe.

Padmé looked out the door, 'It's cooler and there are lakes that stretch all the way to the horizon, the mountains are green from the trees and the light reflected off the water does amazing artwork in the ceiling in the afternoon.' She explained in a tone one would use telling a story, then her face saddened.

'What's wrong?' He asked.

Padmé looked back at him with a reassuring smile, 'Nothing, what's that?' She asked pointing at a plasma conduit.

Anakin followed her gaze, upon seeing the conduit his shoulders slumped, 'That's a broken plasma conduit from Watto's pod racer.' he explained.

_Great he's a tech head, though he makes it sound interesting..._

_That's impressive in itself let alone his obvious competence, are you sure you won't seduce him? _

_Seriously? You won't let that drop will you? _

_No. _

_Ugh. _

Anakin continued, 'Watto was pissed when it broke, he kept me here overnight!' He said emphasising each syllable in the last word. Then Anakin's eyes fell, 'But the plasma has cooled inside it, the pod probably wouldn't have lasted as long anyway if I wasn't so good at building things.' He explained looking back up at her.

Padmé nodded then looked towards the door as Qui-Gon walked in. The Jedi looked annoyed, 'We're leaving.' he said. Jar-Jar who had been balancing power cells was startled and overbalanced screaming as he fell into a pile of junk which collapsed on him. 'Jar-Jar.' Qui-Gon said glancing at the catastrophe, his disaproval evident.

Padmé started for he door, 'I'm glad to have met you Anakin.' She said, smiling at him.

Anakin watched as she turned for the door, 'I was glad to meet you too!' He called out to her as she turned, lookin for the Jedi amidst the crowds.

* * *

'Sandstorms are very, very dangerous.' Anakin said gravely, looking up at Qui-Gon he continued 'Come on! I'll take you to my place.' They started walking and things started to get harder to see.

_Talking that dug back there out of fighting was impressive. _

_Very, lets add that to the list shall we? Let's see; predestined prodigy, technical genius, skilled diplomat and all at the age of nine. You sure know how to pick them! _

_Ugh, again? I'll admit, I admire him; not only for all that but he's also generous, likeable, and always assumes the best of people. _

_You're totally into him! _

_No! I just find him interesting, it's more as a little brother. _

_Protectiveness, check. Admiration, check. Similarities, check. _

_Stop it, that's not funny. _

_Evidently it is. _

'Are you ok?' Enquired Anakin, startling her.

Padmé turned to look at him, 'Yes, why?'

'You looked angry.' He replied simply prompting her for an answer.

Padmé smiled, 'I'm fine Anankin, I was just thinking.' She said.

Anakin frowned, 'About what?' he asked.

Padmé frowned, 'Is this sandstorm dangerous to starships?' She asked.

Anakin laughed, then coughed out sand, 'No, starships are insulated!' He laughed again.

Padmé, realising the absurdity of the question, laughed too.

Anakin turned towards a door, opening it. 'Mum! Mum! I'm home' He shouted, a woman stepped out of what appeared to be a compact kitchen, seeing her guests she looked concerned. 'These are my friends Mum.' Anakin said, the he turned to Padmé as Qui-Gon and the others introduced themselves, 'I'm building a new droid wanna see?' He asked. Before she could answer Anakin grabbed her sleeve and pulled her to his room which was filled with obscure little peices of tech.

Anakin went straight to a desk pulling the blanket off a humanoid droid, 'Isn't he great! He's not finished yet.' Anakin said uncertainly.

Padmé just looked in awe, 'He's wonderful.' she reassured.

Anakin beamed at her praise, 'You really like him? He's a protocol droid, to help Mum. Watch.' He explained reaching for the activation switch on the droid's neck.

As soon as he touched it the droid gave a startled 'Oh!' Sitting up the droid continued, 'Oh, where is everybody?' it asked.

Noticing the droids missing occular photoreceptor Anakin reached for it on he desk, 'oops, here.' He said pushing it in.

The droid appeared surprised at the people in the room. 'Oh, Hello, I am C-3PO, human cyborg relations.' It greeted formally.

Padmé smiled, 'He's perfect.'.

C-3PO seemed considerably more confident with this, 'Oh, perfect?' He said moving to stand. 'I'm not sure this floor is entirely stable.' He remarked, R2-D2 beeped at him. 'Oh, I don't believe we have been introduced,' R2-D2 replied with more beeps and whistles. 'R2-D2, a pleasure to meet you, I am C-3PO, human cyborg relations.' He said with a bow. R2-D2 beeped again, 'I'm sorry, but what do you mean; naked?' The protocol droid asked. R2-D2 beeped back, C-3PO stood immediately, 'My parts are showing?! My goodness!' He exclaimed obviously embarrassed.

'Don't worry threepio, I'll fix that soon.' Anakin reassured, then looking at Padmé he said, I'll show you my racer after the storm is over, I'm building a Pod Racer.' He said obviously proud.

Padmé decided to skip the charade, 'What's a pod racer?' She asked.

Anakin looked surprised, 'You've never seen a pod race?' He asked somewhat put out.

Padmé shook here head. 'I'm sorry, but no. What is it?' She asked smiling.

Anakin still bewildered that she had never seen a pod race, went on to explain how they worked and how dangerous they were while Padmé listened attentively and rather concerned.

'So, everything here is about pod races?' She asked.

'Not everything, but less people go because Sebulba always wins.' Anakin said sadly. 'The last time I raced he flashed me with his vents, melting my left engine!' He exclaimed.

Padmé, still mostly clueless, decided to learn as much about this as she could. 'Who's Sebulba?' She asked.

Anakin frowned, 'The dug who almost turned your buddy into orange goo.'Anakin explained, 'Sebulba is one of the more dangerous pod racers, last time he was using a shrapnel gun to hit other racers out.' He continued.

Padmé was shocked, 'Isn't that against the rules?' She asked.

Anakin looked confused, 'Rules? What are rules?' He asked.

Padmé was expecting a joke but Anakin's face was genuine, 'Rules are ways to make sure people aren't dangerous to each other, it stops things like murder and stealing.' She explained.

Anakin was intrigued, 'What do they look like?' He asked.

Padmé cringed, 'They aren't physical things, they're like a way of determining how much someone should be punished if they kill someone or steal something.' She said.

Anakin's face cleared, then his brow furrowed in concentration again. 'Like when Watto says; Clean that or I'll sell you!' He asked.

Padmé smiled, 'A bit, yes. But people don't get arrested for not cleaning things.' Padmé only served to confuse Anakin further.

Anakin's mother appeared at the door, 'Dinners ready, Anakin. Sorry if he has kept you.' She said.

Padmé smiled, 'It's fine, Anakin is an amazing kid.' She reassured.

Anakin beamed and pulled Padmé to the dining room, where an amused Qui-Gon watched silently at the table. Jar-Jar sat at his right and at the end of the table. Anakin scratched himself on the chair and gasped, cursing when it bled.

'Come here Anakin, lets take a look at that.' Qui-Gon said, leading him to the balcony.

Jar-Jar shook his head. Padmé looked at him curiously, 'What?' she asked.

'Mesir going crazy! Me see chair move to scratch Ani!' He said.

Padmé smiled cryptically.

_So Qui-Gon wants to do a midi-chlorinated scan, I might just listen in. _

_Naughty. _

_Clever. _

_Self-justifying. _

_Sith. _

_Touché. _

'Excuse me' Padmé said standing and leaving the room.

'The reading's off the charts! Over twenty-thousand. Even Master Yoda doesn't have a midi-chlorian count that high.' Obi-Wan said.

'No Jedi has.' Qui-Gon replied.

'What does that mean?' Obi-Wan asked.

'I'm not sure.' Qui-Gon replied ending the transmission.

_Over 20,000! He's comparable to me! Well this confirms it, he is "The Chosen One". With him at my side we could take Sidious without blinking! _

_Bets! Any bets! Who will get Anakin, we have Qui-Gon the wise Jedi master and Padmé the sith who is undercover as an undercover Queen! _

_You forgot Sidious. _

_He doesn't have a stake yet. _

_Fair enough. _

Padmé headed back to the dining area.

* * *

'All slaves have a transmitter placed inside their body somewhere.' Shmi explained.

Anakin cut in, 'I've been workin on a scanner to try and locate mine.' He said, Jar-Jar shot his tongue out to grab a fruit.

'Any attempt to escape,' Shmi started.

'And they blow you up! Boom!' Anakin said, emphasizing by hitting the table.

'Howu' Jar-Jar said. Everyone lapsed into peaceful silence, Jar-Jar grabbed another fruit in the same way.

'I can't believe there's still slavery in the galaxy, the republic's anti-slavery laws-' Padmé started but Shmi cut in.

'The republic doesn't exist out here.' She said, 'We must survive on our own.' She continued. Padmé ducked her head to avoid further embarrassment while Jar-Jar shot his tongue out again, this time gulping loudly.

'Scuse me.' He said.

'Has anybody ever seen a pod race?' Anakin asked, looking hopefully for anyone to say they did.

Qui-Gon answered, 'They have pod racing on Malastare, very fast very dangerous.' He said, articulating his experience, Jar-Jar grabbed another fruit.

Anakin smiled, 'I'm the only human who can do it.' He said.

Qui-Gon looked impressed, 'You must have Jedi reflexes if you race pods.' He said, grabbing Jar-Jar's tongue as it shot out to grab another fruit. 'Don't do that again.' He said.

'Eeeuugh.' Jar-Jar said in affirmative. Qui-Gon released the gungan's tongue which snapped back into his mouth. 'Logliglogligloufh' he straightened his tongue.

Anakin looked aprehensive, 'You're a jedi knight aren't you?' He asked, though it sounded more like a statement.

Padmé watched Qui-Gon intently waiting for his response. 'What makes you think that?' He asked.

Anakin replied instantly, 'I saw your laser sword, only Jedi carry that kind of weapon.' He said as though it was evindence.

'Perhaps I killed a jedi and took it from him.' Qui-Gon suggested. Anakin was unfazed an rather doubtful, 'I don't think so; no-one can kill a jedi.' he said in a tone of finality.

Qui-Gon's faced saddened, 'I wish that were so.' He said.

'I had a dream I was a jedi, I came back here and freed all the slaves.' Anakin said, 'Have you come to free us?' He asked hopefully.

'No, I'm afraid not.' Qui-Gon said.

Anakin wasn't satisfied, 'I think you have, why else would you be here?' He asked.

Qui-Gon sighed, 'I can see there's no fooling you Anakin, we're on our way to Coruscant on a very important mission.' Qui-Gon explained. Shmi raised an eyebrow and Padmé's eyes widened.

Anakin frowned, 'How'd you end up here in the outer rim?' He asked.

Padmé decided to step in, in case Qui-Gon got stuck on the galactic politics of Naboo's situation, 'Our ship was damaged and now we're stranded until we can repair it.' Padmé explained, eyeing Qui-Gon.

'I can help!' Anakin exclaimed, 'I can fix anything.' he said.

Qui-Gon gave a short laugh, 'I beleive you can.' he reassured him, 'but first we must acquire the parts we need.' He explained.

'We no got 'nough moolah to trade.' Jar-Jar supplied.

_Good point, well if we can't afford it, we have to make it too expensive for him not to sell it. _

'These junk dealers must have a weakness of some kind.' Padmé asked.

'Gambling,' Shmi answered, 'Everything around here revolves on betting on those awful races.' She said.

Qui-Gon had that jedi-contemplative-far away look, 'Podracing,' he said, 'Greed can be a powerful ally, if it is used properly.' He said leaning back into his chair.

'I built a racer, it's the the fastest ever. There's this big race tomorrow I'm going to be in-' Anakin was cut off by Shmi.

'Ani, Watto won't let you.' She said.

Anakin looked back at her, 'Watto doesn't know I built it,' he said the looking to Qui-Gon he continued. 'You can make him think it was yours and him to let me pilot it for you.' He finished.

Shmi looked very unhappy, 'But I don't want you to do it, I'd die for every time Watto makes you do it.' She argued, completely sincere.

Anakin looked dismayed, 'But Mum I love it, the prize money is more than enough for the parts they need.' He said.

Qui-Gon looked uneasy, 'Your mother's right,' then looked to Shmi, 'Is there anyone friendly to the republic who could help us?' He asked.

Shmi slowly shook her head.

Anakin looked at his mother, 'Mum, you said this biggest problem in he universe is that nobody helps each other.' He said, looking defeated.

Shmi looked slightly angry, 'Anakin.' She said, but could not argue.

Padmé stepped in, 'I'm sure Qui-Gon doesn't want to put your son in danger,' she said giving Qui-Gon a meaningful look, 'we'll find some other way.' she finished.

Shmi her eyes downcast looked up at Padmé, 'No. There is no over way.' She admitted painfully, 'I may not like it but... He can help you, he was meant to help you.' She finished, Anakin's eyes sparked spinning to focus on Qui-Gon who slowly nodded. Then everyone slipped into silence for the rest of the meal.

* * *

'Queen doesn't need to know.' Qui-Gon said.

Padmé, put out said, 'Well I don't approve.' Sitting down on a low wall Padmé saw a small black object twisting it's way through buildings.

_That's a sith probe. _

_An astute observation! _

_Shut up, I hope it's not that horned idiot. _

Padmé used the force to slowly guide the probe over to her, it's meanderings were maddening but it did come to her. Padmé grasped the droid and used the force to read it.

_Damn, it's him. _

_Who did you expect? _

_If I have to suffer that guy looking at me lustily one more time I will kill him regardless of witnesses. _

_Good policy. _

_Wait, if I get Anakin and I "kidnapped" I can train him! _

_Do it! _

Padmé used the force to write that she needed evac. and wanted to kidnap Anakin in an ambush at the ship. The probe sounded as though it was stuttering as it received the information then she let it go and it fell promptly onto the ground. Padmé snarled and kicked it. The probe was propelled into the opposite wall with a crash amazingly it managed to reactivate and go back to meandering around.

_Stupid droid! _

_Kicking it was mean. _

_Yes, but I felt pleasure at it's discomfort. _

_Good girl! _

_Ugh! Sith lightning is better than this! _

_So... You don't like yourself? _

_No, I don't like being patronized. _

_Ok whatever, I'll leave you alone. Be a good little sith 'till I gt back 'Kay? _

_I would take great pleasure in ridding myself of you! _

_You can't do that until you are at peace with yourself. _

_I am a sith, I am never at peace. _

_That is the closest you've ever come to saying you appreciate me. I will go and collapse in some corner of your brain now, crying tears of pride and joy! _

_Shut up! _

Qui-Gon walked out of the shop, gesturing her to follow he headed back to Shmi's. Padmé sighed, 'How did it go?' She asked.

'Well, the arrangements have been made and Watto has given Anakin permission to race.' Qui-Gon reported.

Padmé grimaced, 'Aside from anything Master Jedi, is it really the right thing to do entrusting our fate to him, if he fails he will be crushed.' Padmé said concerned.

Qui-Gon smiled, 'He will not fail.' He said with absolute certainty.

* * *

'It's working' It's working!' Anakin shouted from the cockpit as he tested the engines.

Padmé smiled, watching him so excited was fun, but worrying that it was in the middle of a huge racing vehicle. As the test concluded Anakin turned off the engines and his helmet, placing it above the controls before jumping out the side. Padmé watched as he did one final Check on the left coupling, satisfied but frowning Anakin headed toward her. 'What's wrong Ani?' She asked.

'The power feed to the left side doesn't feel as smooth as the right.' He said.

Padmé, who had become quite literate in the ways of mechanics in the past few hours proceded to ask, 'Could it be slight demagnetisation?'

Anakin shook his head, 'it's an electromagnet therefore it should follow the electric field and there aren't any powerful enough magnets to effect it from more than four meters away in all of Mos Eisley.' Anakin's brows drew together, then relaxed.

Padmé smiled, 'What?' She asked.

Anakin returned the smile, 'For a second I thought you were a jedi!' He explained.

Padmé's heart skipped a beat.

_Oh Sith, if he figures out I'm even force sensetive and tells Qui-Gon I will have to kill the jedi or risk exposure. Either way, my plan fails. _

'Padmé are you alright?' Anakin asked.

Padmé smiled, 'Of course Ani, just thinking.' She said.

'You do that a lot.' Anakin said, his brow creasing again.

'What?' Padmé asked.

Anakin gestured, 'Stand still, thinking.' He said.

Padmé smiled again, 'I just have lots to think about.' She said, Anakin looked unsatisfied but did not pursue it and they headed inside.

* * *

'You'll sleep here,' Shmi said to Padmé directing her into a small room with a bed in the corner. Padmé nodded her thanks and walked in.

She turned to talk to Shmi, 'Thankyou for everything, I understand this is not easy for you.' She said.

Shmi nodded and walked away.

_Well that was eventful. _

_Very. _

_So now we have to help prepare a pod racer for a race tomorrow and we're staking our ship on it._

_That's about it, yeah. _

_Anakin is very capable. _

_Don't start. _

_That ship has taken off. _

_Ugh, Spare me! _

_Theatric but ineffective, it's planning time! _

_Great, so back up plan? _

_I'm just here to wind you up, so don't ask me. And here I was beleiving the "I am you" charade. _

_I am you though, I am the part of you which you don't wish to acknowledge. _

_Ok... Moving on; I think I have to contact Sidious soon some way or another or I can expect an assassination attempt. _

_Good. _

_Good? _

_Bad? _

_Shut up! _

_Good! _

_Ugh. Now, how to contact Sidious. Requirements; interstellar communication, privacy, no-one can notice my absence. _

_Tall order. _

_Yup. Ok, so I can steal a transmitter with relative ease, being a sith. I can find privacy in Anakin's room, no-one will look for me there, my alibi will be my room with a pre-recorded security video of me. Ok solved. _

_Good for you, now I get to torment you. _

_Must you? _

_Well you know all that "planning" was unnecessary with Darth Maul coming to save you so make it worth my while not to torment you. _

_Any suggestions? _

_Full candidacy, do you want to retake Naboo? _

_Yes. _

_How will you get that past Sidious? _

_I'll think of something. _

_Wonderful plan, and I thought you hadn't thought about it. _

_Shut up, I am intelligent and I will not stoop to this. _

_You already have. _

_Shut up!_

* * *

_Ok everyone, second chapter done! It's about 4,000 words not quite %100 increase in length like last time but debent length. Hope you enjoyed it, I am sorry about the Formatting at the top, normally I have the title written in 18 Calibri Bold. So I will fix that up sometime after 16/11/2012 when I geat my knew computer, I decided on an Alienware Aurora. That's a good choice right? Whatever, to clear something up before it becomes an issue Padmé is not a pedophile, I'm just laying the groundwork for a "Force soul bond" an idea I've had whizzing around for a while. So, should the chosen one and the anti-chosen one be force soul bonded? (Thought it might be a less creepy way for Anakin to "think about her every day for ten years"). Please review! I'll update next week as per the new update schedule. 'till then._


	4. Chapter 3

**The Game of Manipulation**

Hey Guys, Just wanted to clear something up; Padmé herself always thinks first when she is thinking to herself. That did not clear it up, she thinks first and her conscious thinks second. Glad we got that muddled up, now I must apologize for getting the movie wrong, I put the midi-chlorian test way too early. Anyway, I've decided to leave it this way, hope you don't mind. Huge thanks to all those who read and/or favorited and/or are now following. Special thanks to Yuber, DeviSatos and 007ogs and guests for reviewing. Extra special thanks to Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay for HER continued support (I am so sorry about assuming your gender incorrectly) and scarletmoon for his/her continued support also to OAKMASTER for his support through PMs. The feedback is really great guys, I am sorry this update is a few hours late and short, editing took longer than expected and I left it to the last minute (I know, terrible excuse. But hey, I have to study for exams!). Anyway, please review. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.

* * *

**Chapter 3. **

The second sun rose slowly over Mos Eisley, the bright sunlight making endless mirages in the smooth dunes. A gentle breeze the only relief from the morning heat. Padmé was sick of Tatooine, she had just spent two hours stretching behind the house from four in the morning and was now covered in sand.

_I Haaate Sand! _

_Deal with it. _

_Uh! Soooo helpful, you should write a book. _

_That was not funny. _

Padmé reached into a different stretch.

_Ok, here's you chance to be useful! _

_I'm listening... _

Padmé lowered further into the exercise, eliciting a groan of pain.

_Ok, I need Anakin to be corruptible so either the council won't accept him or he will be easy to manipulate. _

_Remember your training, you must feel your passion. Ignite it to form a plan! _

Padmé gave a soft growl.

_Please? _

_Fine, what matters most to him? _

_Ummmm... Being a Jedi? _

_No, think! _

_Ugh, you just told me to be passionate, his passion is Jedi! _

_Not yet, but it will be if you continue like this. _

_His mother? _

_She matters enough, but not most. _

_Whatever, enough is enough. _

_Put her in a situation Anakin can't control, long term stuff. _

Padmé stood, rolling her neck before stretching again.

_He leaves the planet, she stays? _

_Bingo, that will put a spin on things for him. _

_Hmmm, I have to make sure it can't be traced back to me. _

_Frame the fossil. _

Pamdé heard someone walking towards her.

_Ok, I think I have a plan... _

_Do tell! _

_Spoil the surprise!_

'Padmé, what are you doing?' Anakin asked.

Padmé smiled, 'Hi Anakin, I was just practicing.' She said.

Anakin frowned, 'What were you practicing?' he asked.

Padmé smiled, 'Just staying in shape with a bit of stretching' she explained.

Anakin nodded, 'Ok, breakfast is ready now.' He reported, gesturing her to the dining room.

Padmé yawned, 'Ok, I'll be there in a minute.' She reassured.

Anakin walked back around.

_Another thing, Shmi's cooking is not to my tastes. _

_Deal with it. _

* * *

Qui-Gon was going to meet Watto before the race, unaware of the sith lady following him. Entering the main preparation hanger (for those pilots who could afford it) he found the toydarian flapping towards him. Padmé climbed onto an engine for a better vantage point.

'I wanna see yours spaceship de moment the race is over.' The small creature demanded.

Qui-Gon gave a small laugh and ambled along the middle of the hanger, 'Relax, you'll have your winnings before he sun has set, and we'll be far away from here.' He said glancing out the hanger doors.

Watto laughed confidently, 'Not if your ship belongs to me I think, huh?' he sneered. 'I warn you, no funny buisness!' he warned, slightly worried.

Qui-Gon looked back at him, 'You don't think Anakin could win?' He asked challenging the toydarian.

Watto shook his head, 'Don't get me wrong, no. I have ah great faith in the boy... But Sebulba there is going to win I think.' He said gesturing at the dug being attended to be twin twi'leks.

Padmé rolled her shoulders as the concept of slavery disgusted her again.

Qui-Gon smiled, 'I'll take that bet.' He announced. Watto looked unsettled immediately and rounded on the Jedi, 'You'll what?' He asked, concerned.

Qui-Gon continued, 'I wager my new racing pod against say... The boy and his mother.' He finished.

Padmé touched the toydarian's mind, increasing his greed.

_Jedi mind tricks collapse woth toydarians, sith have so many perks! _

_I'll say, that was almost predestined, Qui-Gon is sealing his own fate now. _

Qui-Gon smiled, 'The boy then.' He compromised.

* * *

Padmé left out the side entrance, and upon seeing Anakin riding a transport she decided to join him. Anakin was brimming with excitement but kept his cool nicely as the group headed towards the hanger. Only Padmé noticed his mild shiver as it came into view, she smiled and patted him on the shoulder reassuringly.

Anakin straightened, 'There's Qui-Gon.' He remarked as the cloaked Jedi walked towards them behind an angry Watto. After speaking to Anakin briefly in Huttese Watto flapped out of the hanger.

'What did he mean by that?' he asked Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon shrugged and helped Shmi off the one of the odd pink creatures they were riding on. 'I'll tell you later.' He said.

Padmé dismounted the other pink thing and helped Anakin down. 'So, this is where you prepare?' She asked unimpressed.

Anakin smiled, 'No, this is where they keep the Pods before the race.' He explained. Ponting at the huge orange pod he continued, 'That's Sebulba's pod, he keeps it here.' He continued.

'This is soooo wizard Ani, I'm sure you'll do it this time.', Kitster, Anakin's best friend reassured.

This caught Padmé's attention, 'Do what?' She asked.

Kitster looked ather strangely, 'Finish the race of course.' He said as though it were obvious.

'You've never one a race?' She asked, uncertainly.

Anakin looked uncomfortable, 'Well... Not exactly.' He confirmed.

Padmé, watching her plans fall continued, 'Not even finished?!' She asked incredulous.

Anakin looked around quickly and decided to put his arm around his friend's shoulder, 'Kitster's right, I'll win this time.' He reassured completely unconvincingly.

_Now he's playing with me? _

_Wouldn't you like that..._

_STOP! _

Fortunately Qui-Gon intervened before her thought process could continue, 'Of course you will.' He reassured Anakin and gave Padmé a calming look, to which she returned a look doubting his sanity.

* * *

'START YOUR ENGINES!' The two headed commentator commanded and suddenly the air was filled with the sound of engines igniting and thruster fumes saturating the fresh air.

_I wonder, if I got a few people... Disqualified, would Qui-Gon notice? _

Following this train of thought, Padmé sabotaged two vehicles. The countdown began, the sound of the gong signaled the start of the race and almost all the racers gunned their engines. However one of the few that did stall was Anakin.

_Sith! And I didn't even consider a plan B to get Anakin off world. _

_He's an engineer... He'll figure something out. _

As if he were listening to her thoughts Anakin shot forward taking a tight corner to begin the race. Padmé sighed a breath of relief just as the pod she sabotaged exploded sending its four engines flying like unguided missiles hitting the walls of the canyon in spectacular explosions.

_I just deactivated the the tesla coils, shouldn't have done that... _

Padmé spotted a figure in mandalorian armor leaving the stadium. Slowly backing away from the others so as not to draw suspicion, she followed him.

* * *

Padmé stood over the unconscious mandalorian, as he started to wake she spoke, 'So, Mr Fett, I presume?' Padmé asked him as he roused from his dazed state.

Rising to a sitting position he shook his head before nodding and standing.

Pamdé walked over to a small table, taking a seat, and continued, 'I thought so, So Sidious has another pet?' Don't tell me, a fallen Jedi.' She said, her obvious mockery making Jango uneasy.

Padmé laughed as she gleefully broke into his mind, 'Ok, Darth Tyranus; formerly Master Dooku... Well at least he's more civilized than the other creep.' She continued going through his mind while Jango twisted in apparent discomfort.

Padmé smiled, 'Don't worry, I'm not going to interfere, just keeping up on the news. Count Dooku, got a nice ring to it.' She finished, Jango was terrified, but went to sit down opposite her anyway.

'Is this a job interview?' He asked brusquely, covering his nervousness perfectly.

Padmé cocked her head to the side, leaning back considering , 'Hmm, how's this; You keep me up to date on Dooku when he asks you to do stuff and I leave your mind in your body when I'm finished.' She offered, in a tone one would use to remark on the weather.

Jango smiled, 'Sorry, I work for credits. Not saftey garantees.' He explained.

Padmé looked perplexed, 'Ok, same deal, except I also give you access to some 'political privelleges'. You get an invaluable asset, I get invaluable insight and a loyal bounty hunter. Sound good?' She offered playfully.

Jango weighed up his options, 'Eternal political protection, access to sealed political files and pouches and we have a deal.' He said finally.

Padmé extended her hand, Jango kissed it, 'Sorry, need that in writing.' He said smiling.

Padmé blushed and shook her head, 'Not going to happen, I give you a garantee and I'm left with nothing. I'm young, not stupid.' She said.

Jango looked surprised, 'So... Not all teenagers are idiotic prats?' He mused, Padmé raised her left eyebrow, 'Relax, ok... Well, a Sith incognito as a diplomat of some description; that's enough for several police agencies.' he challenged.

Padmé smiled, 'Yes, I know her... She's that girl who fries people's minds right...?' She countered.

Jango looked at her, 'Yeah, I hear she was attending a race with a Jedi? Sounds suspicious, races take hours but betrayal takes seconds.' He smiled.

Padmé flicked her hair, which had fallen in front of her face, 'So, Mr Fett. I have little time, what is your answer?' She asked. The air was electric as the two tried to read one another.

'Deal.' he said extending a hand. She took it and shook once before walking out of he room.

* * *

Padmé slipped back into the observation tower without Qui-Gon even blinking.

_Idiot, wouldn't notice a lightsaber if it severed his head! _

_Jedi rely on the force, you cloud that with your blinding power, mighty one. You must excuse the mortals for their feeble senses, take pity. _

_If all Jedi are this dim it's a wonder they've survived this long. _

At that point Qui-Gon turned to her, 'Where have you been?' He asked.

_Ok, fine he noticed my absence. _

'I just went to get another viewscreen.' She lied.

Qui-Gon nodded, 'And, where is it?' He enquired looking expectantly at her.

Padmé reached out with the force, nabbing the viewscreen of one of the other crowd members and catching it behind her back. 'Right here.' She commented nonchalantly passing it to him.

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow but did not pursue it further.

_Ok, maybe not an idiot but still far too passive! If he had any sense he would continue to interrogate me. _

_Or if you had any patience, you might understand why he didn't. _

_What do you mean? That view screen was designated for another section of the stadium, he now knows you're force sensetive and actively using it. _

_Oh _

_Yeah... _

_This is not going to make things any easier. _

_How you see so clearly between the lines is amazing! _

_Shut up!_

* * *

Anakin flew over the finish line to the delight of the crowd, as he came into the hanger a huge crowd of fans lifted him on their shoulders chanting.

Padmé waited for the crowd to disperse before hugging and congratulating Anakin.

_Wow, he actually did it! And he was the only one left... Qui-Gon wasn't kidding about dangerous! _

The group began the journey back to the Skywalker's.

'Padmé,' Anakin asked, pulling her sleeves, Padmé looked down at him.

'Why is Qui-Gon troubled?' he asked.

Padmé looked at him curiously, 'Why do you say that?' She asked.

Anakin pointed at the Jedi, he did indeed wear a frown.

Padmé looked back at Anakin, 'He's a Jedi, they always worry!' She laughed.

Anakin smiled, 'I want to help.' He said solemnly.

Padmé smiled sadly, 'You can't help with everything Anakin.' She explained.

Anakin frowned, 'Why not?' He asked.

Padmé averted her gaze, turning it to Qui-Gon before looking at Anakin again, 'Because some things can't be fixed.' She said.

Anakin looked confused, 'So what do you do?' He asked.

Padmé smiled, 'You find something else to fix.' She said.

Anakin smiled and they walked the rest of the way in a peaceful silence.

* * *

Padmé was annoyed. She had been "ordered" back to the ship with Qui-Gon "escorting".

'Padmé.' Sabé greeted her as she walked up the ramp.

'Your highness.' Padmé replied and followed Sabé to the Queen's chambers.

As the door closed Sabé immediately reached to remove her headress, 'That thing has been driving me to the other side of the galaxy!' She exclaimed as the placed it on it's stand.

Padmé smiled, 'You only had to wear it a few days! I have to wear it practically all the time!' She said, 'When they say "the burden of leadership" they really mean the uncomfortable headgear!' She laughed.

Sabé joined, after they had calmed she spoke, 'So... How was it?' She asked.

'Sandy.' Came Padmé's instant reply, 'Hot, windy, sandy, dry and insufferably low key!' Padmé smiled.

'Miss the attention your highness?' Sabé asked, keeping a straight face.

Padmé smiled, 'Why? You miss me Sabé?' She asked raising an eyebrow.

Sabé took a deep breath, 'Yes.' She said.

Padmé looked at her, not understanding.

Sabé smiled, 'Without you I have to wear that sith cursed Headress!' She exclaimed.

Padmé smiled but did not laugh, 'Seriously Sabé, are you ok?' Padmé asked, concerned she continued, 'If being decoy is too much I can ask Dormé.' She offered.

Sabé shook her head, 'I'm fine, just worry about you. Tatooine is not known for it's lakes, views and friendly faces.' She explained.

Padmé smiled, 'Sabé, you know I know never do anything too crazy.' she said earnestly.

Sabé walked over to Padmé and gave her a hug, 'I know.' She said releasing her, 'But you are the queen and as decoy I'm supposed to be the one in danger.' She said.

Padmé smiled, 'You know Sabé you don't have to justify everything, we're friends, we can worry about each other.' She reassured.

Sabé nodded, 'I know,' she said, walking to the window, 'I worry too much, you can take care of yourself, and those Jedi would be fired if you got hurt.' Sabé smiled.

Padmé returned it, 'Can jedi get fired?' She asked.

Sabé tilted her head, 'I have no idea, but your still here so they haven't failed yet!' She said.

Padmé feigned shock, 'Yet? What are you planning Sabé?' She asked.

Sabé smiled, 'Oh, the usual. Kidnapping and extortion.' She said casually.

Padmé laughed, 'Why, what do you want Sabé?' She asked. The room went quiet.

Sabé's face fell, 'Nothing.' She said and left the room leaving a confused and concerned Padmé standing in the middle of the room in a ridiculous headdress.

* * *

Padmé was furious, Darth Maul had not only failed to rescue her. But had revealed his identity, the fact that he's a sith and hadn't kidnapped Anakin. After everyone had gone to be she went and practiced fine tuning her force skills in the cargo hold.

She extended her arm out to a pile of boxes, making nice sculptures and designs while thinking through her next move.

_Ok, so Darth Maul blew open the sith secrecy and failed his mission. Darth Sidious will kill him, unfortunately I won't get the same pleasure. _

_Calm down, you're still undercover. _

_And the plan is in ruins! _

_Think! _

_So helpful, hang on... _

_Oh this is going to be good. _

_You got it, I save Naboo and gain the trust of the whole republic also becoming their ultimate idealist. This way, when he republic falls no one will stop it! Sidious wouldn't pass up this plan for anything. The beauty of it is that Darth maul will become a liability, something Sidious hates! _

_That is brilliant! I'm not being sarcastic here! _

_Wonderful I'm now a narcissist. _

_You've earned it. _

'Impressive skill' Qui-Gon's voice disturbed her thoughts.

Padmé immediately returned the boxes to their original positions.

Qui-Gon jumped down from the bar which he had been watching her from.

Padmé stepped back into a fighting stance, Qui-Gon raised his hands in a gesture of peace.

He smiled, 'I just wanted to be sure my suspicions were correct.' He explained.

'And?' Padmé said standing straight but very alert.

Qui-Gon smiled again, 'Well; you are force sensetive, you obviously are no stranger to using the force and are not a Jedi.' He said. 'If you were born in the republic we would have known about you and have trained you. Which means you are not from Naboo.' He continued, his logic flawless.

Padmé racked her brain for a good excuse, 'I was brought to Naboo when I was very young. As for the details, I will not share but suffice to say it was not nice.' Padmé said and walked to the door. Qui-Gon did not try to stop her and she left the room.

* * *

Padmé walked briskly to the sitting area, checking to see if any transmissions had been received, stumbling across one she watched it.

'The death toll is catastrophic! We must bow to their wishes! You must contact me!' Sio Bibble's recording said.

Padmé's eyes dropped, catching the sight of Anakin in the corner surprised her. 'Are you alright?' She asked.

Anakin replied so faintly she barely heard, 'It's cold.' He said.

Padmé smiled and walked over to him with a blanket, 'You come from a warm planet Ani,' she said. 'Space is cold.' She explained, put the blanket on him, and sat down.

Anakin pulled out a small wooden carving attached to a metal necklace. 'I made this for you,' he said, 'So you remember me. I carved it out of Jhephorsen.' he continued, 'It'll bring you good fortune.' He said looking for her response.

Padmé smiled, 'Thanks,' she said, 'But I don't need this to remember you by.' She reassured him. 'Many things will change when we reach the capital Ani, but my care for you will not.' She explained.

Anakin's gaze went straight into her, 'I care for you too.' He said. Looking down at the blanket he continued, 'Only I...' He didn't finish.

Padmé looked at him empathetically, 'Miss you're mother.' She finished for him.

He nodded.

* * *

Padmé took her anger out on a small container, crushing it to an eighth of it's original size without touching it before playfully tapping it while it hovered in mid air, spinning it in different directions calmed Padmé's emotions.

'Your highness.' Captain Panaka addressed her, she grabbed the object she as if she had thrown it before looking to him. 'We are approaching Coruscant.' He said. Padmé nodded and he left, as the door sealed she resumed her game.

The door unsealed again and Padmé caught the crushed container again and with a sigh turned to face her visitor.

Sabé smiled, 'Your highness.' She greeted, ever formal.

Padmé smiled, 'Seriously? Every single time?' She asked.

Sabé closed the door, 'Only while Panaka is listening.' She explained.

Padmé smiled and then frowned, 'Sabé, yesterday you looked unhappy.' She said. 'What's wrong?' Padmé asked.

Sabé forced a smile, 'Nothing.' She reassured. Padmé was not convinced at all, 'You look a lot like me Sabé, I know she you're lying.' She said.

Sabé took a deep breath, looked at Padmé and released it, 'I... It's nothing.' She said.

Padmé was still unconvinced, 'Sabé you can tell me, I promise I won't spill secrets or anything and nothing will change in our friendship.' She said coaxing Sabé out of her shell.

Sabé stood still for a few moments as if internally debating but stopped and shook her head, 'I'm fine Padmé, I'll tell you later.' She said.

Padmé held her gaze before nodding. The two changes into each other's outfits without a word, the silence neither pleasant nor unpleasant.

* * *

Ok, end of chapter 3, this chapter was so much fun to write! Hope you enjoyed it, Jango will pop up again several times to spice up the story. Anyway, this chapter had a lot of interesting developments, please feel free to flame and comment on what I should do next, I update weekly so aI have a chance to read the reviews before writing the next chapter, if you think I should just write tell me 'cause then I can update quicker. Anyway thanks for reading! See you next week!


End file.
